


The Ahoge War (Thank You Kyoko)

by feuiian



Series: march version of the ahoge war [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animals, Comfort, Healing, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: kyoko talks to shuichi about some important stuffs
Series: march version of the ahoge war [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589545
Kudos: 3





	1. a little pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed sorry dfgkhfh

“don't try running away. because trust me, i will keep fighting until either i get my title, or i die. **this is war shuichi. be prepared.”**

\- hajime hinata

shuichi felt something stroking his head.

“huh, wha-” shuchi’s legs shook and winced in pain. he finally opened his eyes, and looked at kyoko. she kept her paw on shuichi’s head, which was bandaged and had traces of dry blood. “k-kyoko…? why are you here?”

“makoto sent aoi and i here to help out.” she spoke, stroking shuichi's head. “you passed out while walking, so kaede lead the rest of the group. we’ll stay until sunrise tomorrow.”

“oh yeah… you guys were taking care of us... us.. wait, where is everyone else?! are they alright?” shuichi jumped up and winced. “guy- agh!.. my head…”

kyoko flicked her bushy tail. “almost everyone is awake. thankfully kirumi’s able to help out.”  
“almost? what about kaito? is he okay..?”

“hes the most awake out of anyone in camp. he's antsy to see you too, but he’ll have to stay with the others for now.” 

shuichi huffed. “i wanna see him though..”

“look at the condition you're in shuichi. you can barely walk.” kyoko put a paw on shuichi's back. “don't even think about getting up.”

shuichi only looked at the ground. “i wasn't.. planning on anyways….” hajime’s word only came back to his mind. _“_ **_this is war shuichi._ ** _”...”_ **_this is war._ ** _”_ shuichi tensed. it.. it had to be official now.. hajime’s more angry than shuichi ever thought he could be. he was never like this. that duel put his tribe in danger. _w-without makoto and his tribe, hajime would have gotten everyone killed..._ shuichi shook his head and took a deep breath.“hey, uh… kyoko..? how long do you.. how long do you think this whole war thing is gonna go on for?”

kyoko looked away from shuichi. “hmph, a good question, i'll admit. but who knows how long hajime will continue to hold this grudge. your thoughts?”

“...hgngnhgng, i just-... i just want him to leave my tribe alone. i don't want him hurting anyone anymore.. this stupid battle almost got us killed damnit!” shuichi’s fur bristled with amger. “if he’d just forget about the stupid duel then this would of never happened. if he just accepted that he lost, we.. but instead he takes it out on my whole tribe!” he hopped up out of fury, then held his head with his paws again. “ugh… i don't know why he won't just fight me..”

“...well, that’s one way to stand your ground. ....if im going to be fully honest, this battle seems like a huge step up.”

“what? a step up?!” shuichi growled, trying to maintain his headache. “my people can die, kyoko! we’ve been hurt in this battle, and too hurt for our own good.”

“with a little practice, you can show hajime who not to pick fights with. remember what hajime told you. “i will **not** be seen as weak, like he is..”. he's been constantly demeaning you. and you know it.”

“that’s true..”

“whining about his behavior isn't going to change anything. you need to counter him. be direct. to complain would be wasting time, and hajime is using his in a very valuable manner.”

“but.. but how..? i want my tribe to be safe. without any war or battles..”

“as a leader, i would have expected you to at least know that life isn’t all peace.” kyoko stood up and towered shuichi, who cowered in her appearance. “there’s going to be times where fighting is the only way out. don't let that fly past your head.”

shuichi trembled. “n-now i feel demeaned..” he chuckled nervously.

“have this attitude towards your rival. you want to look worthy of respect.”

_worthy… but am i really?_ shuichi thought. _sure, i've won the duel, but i needed help fighting off monokuma… and the battle.._ shuichi shook his head. “i-i don't just want to look worthy of respect. i want to **be** worthy of respect.” he huffed. “ill show hajime we aren't weak. ill show him we aren't to be messed with. we won't be pushed around anymore!” 

“that's better.” kyoko smiled. “now, it’d be best to keep your head down while you heal.”

“yeah…” shuichi rubbed his head. “oh! kyoko, i have a request…” he shouted as she walked out the door.

“mm?”

“could you… uh..” _be direct.._ “tell makoto to keep out of our fights! please.”

kyoko nodded, and then chuckled. “i'll tell him once i get home.” she bowed her head and stepped out.


	2. kaito wants his bf :(

“so is he alright?!” kaito yelled out. the rest of the tribe was in the hut as well, some slightly annoyed with kaito’s yell. it was a small hut, but it’d have to fit everyone in for checkups and healing.  
“quiet kaito, there are people are trying to rest!” tsumugi spoke in a hushed tone. she was tending to miu’s wounds.  
“aww don’t be so harsh on him!” aoi giggled quietly, bandaging kiyo’s own wounds with her tiny paws. “he just misses his boyfriend a bit, that’s all.”  
kaito huffed. “i just wanna to know if he’s alright.”  
“don’t worry, shuichi’s getting some rest. he’ll have to sleep the pain off for now.”  
“what?! why can’t i just go to him now?” kaito jumped up and ran towards the door. but kyoko was blocking it. “i’m sure he’s looking for my company.”  
“he can barely walk kaito, and not only that but he’s dizzy and has a migraine. with the way you’re acting right now, it’d be best you stay here. shuichi needs quiet time to recover.”  
kaito sighed, defeated. “fine..” he drifted back into his own nest. “could i at least see him afterwards…?” he was quieter now.  
kyoko nodded. “just give him time.”

“he’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Clarification: 
> 
> NDRV3
> 
> Shuichi: terrier  
> Kaito: coyote  
> Kaede: beagle  
> Miu: spaniel  
> Himiko: ragamuffin  
> Tenko: jackal  
> Angie: sayomed  
> Gonta: wolf  
> Kirumi: cheetah  
> Kiibo: robodog  
> Tsumugi: lynx  
> Rantaro: shiba inu  
> Kokichi: giant elephant shrew  
> Korekiyo: okapi  
> ryoma: basset hound  
> maki: fox
> 
> DR1
> 
> Kiyotaka: kamori goat  
> Kyoko: red squirrel  
> Asahina: otter


End file.
